1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a regulating valve, which is attachable in particular in a bore, executed with a female thread, of a hydraulic door closer.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 102 28 872 B4 discloses a regulating valve for a door closer, which consists of a body and of a regulating area. For the purpose of regulating the regulating valve, the body has a thread which can be screwed into a bore of the door closer. In this case, the regulating area is executed in a bush-shape and connected to the body via a ball-joint connection. In order to avoid any unwanted rotation of the regulating valve, in particular of the regulating area, an anti-rotation means is provided, which is disposed at the regulating area and is formed as an extension or as a projection. This extension is longitudinally guided in a groove within the housing of the door closer.